


Artwork for Magic Can't Fix Everything

by majesticlolipop



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for sirsquidfish_thefirst's fanfic Magic Can't Fix Eveything for SBBC 2015</p><p>Eight Portraits of the main characters! No Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsquidfish_thefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsquidfish_thefirst/gifts).



> You can find the fic here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/5444063
> 
> Kenzie is an amazing writer and I can't wait to read the fic that this art accompanies! She's definitely the queen of suspense, you don't know how desperately I wanted to know what the fic was about!
> 
> Thanks for this amazing opportunity! xx

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25tb901)


	2. Sherlock Holmes

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=of642u)


	3. John Watson

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25p0h6s)


	4. Mary Morstan

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=3127lw4)


	5. Jim Moriarty

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xogw38)


	6. Sebastian Moran

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ok3fie)


	7. Sally Donovan

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ijq8mb)


	8. Meena

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qv5cow)


End file.
